Worried
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: Not for the first time in her life was Mrs Weasley worrying about her children.It also wasn't the first time she'd worried about the twins.And it certainly wasn't the first time she'd worried about George in particular,especially in light of recent events


**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I know for most of you it won't be the New Year yet but for me it is so therefore I wish you a happy New Year.**

**The idea just popped into my head so I thought I'd write a story about it. It takes place just over a year after the final battle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Not for the first time in her life was Mrs Weasley worrying about her children. It also wasn't the first time she'd worried about the twins. And it certainly wasn't the first time she'd worried about George in particular, especially in light of recent events.

To everyone who knew her, Mrs Weasley was a worrier. She worried about small things, big things and those annoying in between sized things. She worried about Mr Weasley, her children, their money situation, Harry, Hermione, Fleur (whom she'd grown to love), getting dinner ready, the chickens, Arthur's muggle obsession and the cat. She just worried and worried and worried about something until it was sorted out.

Usually Mrs Weasley worked to put her mind off things. She'd do whatever needed doing. It might have been the ironing, the cooking, the cleaning or something else similar. Then, when the person who was responsible for her worrying was home, she'd have a talk with them and sort everything out. Hopefully.

And now, on one breezy Wednesday Mrs Weasley checked the grandfather clock in the corner. This clock was useless if you wanted to know the time but that's not what Mrs Weasley used it for. There were 8 hands and each of them was pointing to where a certain family member might be. Only 4 of these hands were pointing at home while Mr Weasley's, Percy's, Bill's and George's were still pointing at work.

Mrs Weasley got up from the couch in the living room and bustled over to the kitchen where she put the kettle on to start making a cup of tea. She was waiting to have a chat with George and she knew a cup of tea would calm her nerves. She was just adding milk when she heard a loud CRACK; she screamed and nearly spilt the boiling hot tea down her front.

"You've got to get used to that Mum." A man with red hair and freckles smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well George, you know how things were a little over a year ago and I'm having trouble adjusting." Mrs Weasley said with her hands on her hips before she walked into the living room with her cup of tea. George followed.

"Yeah. We all are." He said and his face suddenly looked much older and troubled.

"It's ok Georgie. Things will get better." Mrs Weasley said, patting her son on the arm.

"Yeah." George said, coming out of his trance. "But what did you want to talk about anyway Mum? You sounded worried when I saw you this morning."

"Yes." Said Mrs Weasley, suddenly stern as she looked at her 2nd youngest son. "It's about your girlfriend."

George's ears went pink, just like Ron when he was feeling under pressure. "What about her Mum?"

"Well I was just wondering if she was only-"Mrs Weasley started, as though she wasn't sure how she was supposed to say the thing that had been on her mind for awhile.

"Going out with me because of Fred?" George finished his mother's sentence through clenched teeth.

"Well yes George, you see-"Mrs Weasley started but George had already got to his feet and had started walking out the door.

"GEORGE, COME BACK!" Mrs Weasley called after her son. She hurried out of the room behind him and out into the front yard. "What's wrong?" she said as she stopped a few metres away from where George had stopped.

"It's everyone." He said quietly, his hands clenched in fists, not turning around.

"What's everyone, dear?" Mrs Weasley said softly, taking a step towards him.

"Everyone either thinks Angelina is only going out with me because I remind her of Fred even though they only went out on one date. Or they think I'm using her to get over my grief. And it's not true." He said, whipping around to face his mother. Mrs Weasley could see all the hurt he was bearing, all the grief on his young face. Far too much for a 21 year old man to handle. Far too much that a 21 year old man should have to handle.

"I'm sorry-" Mrs Weasley started to say, tears welling up in her brown eyes as she looked at her son, but George held out his hand to stop her.

"It's ok Mum." He said but his hands were still clenched hard, his ears still pink. "Everyone has been thinking the same thing; Lee, Percy and even Hermione have talked to me about it. I'm just sick and tired of people thinking I can only like someone just because she went to the Yule Ball with my twin brother." His eyes closed at the last two words.

Mrs Weasley opened her mouth to comfort George but the words never came, luckily a few seconds later George continued.

"Mum, she makes me feel whole again. She makes me feel like there is something to live for. When I'm with her, most of the grief just fades away and I'm truly happy for the first time since _he _died. Mum, she means the absolute world to me, and not because she went out with Fred," George choked on the last word, "it's because she's the most amazing, sweet girl I have ever met in my life. And I love her. Not because I'm upset, not because of Fred but because she makes me the happiest person I've been in over a year." George finished.

Mrs Weasley stood there; tears falling fast out of her eyes as she listened to George speak. Her lip trembled, she felt guilty for thinking Angelina was dating George for Fred. And she was amazed at the words that escaped her son's mouth and she knew he meant every word.

George did love Angelina. And he loved her for all the right reasons.

In the blustery wind of a cold November afternoon Mrs Weasley hugged her son in the unkempt garden of the Burrow. She felt the tears falling out of her eyes and onto her son, and she felt tears on the top of her head. The mother and son stood there in the garden just hugging as the tears came.

"Have you told her?" Mrs Weasley said, pulling away from her son as both of their tears dried up.

"What?" George's freckled face looked confused.

"Told Angelina you love her." She said, eyeing her son suspiciously.

"Um, well, about that." George started, obviously trying to come up with some excuse. It wasn't good enough to fool Mrs Weasley. After all, she had had a lot of experience.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" she yelled, her face going red and George, even though he was much taller than her, cowered with fear. "HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL SOMETHING THAT IMPORTANT? I WANT YOU TO APPARATE TO ANGELINA'S RIGHT NOW AND TELL HER THAT! I WANT NO EXCUSES AND WHEN YOU COME BACK HERE YOU BETTER HOPE FOR YOUR SAKE YOU'VE DONE IT! IF YOU HAVEN'T, SO HELP ME GEORGE WEASLEY I'LL-"Mrs Weasley was on a roll.

George smiled as he responded. "MUM! Calm down. I'll go now." And he smiled as he turned on the spot. With a CRACK, he'd vanished.

"Oh he better do....If I find out that he hasn't.....wait till I get hold of him...." Mrs Weasley muttered to herself all the way back into the house.

Yes Mrs Weasley worried about a lot of things. It wasn't unusual for Mrs Weasley to be worried about her children. It also wasn't unusual for her to be worried about the twins. It certainly wasn't unusual for her to be worried about George in particular after recent events.

But this time?

Well this time Mrs Weasley wasn't worried at all.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading this, reviews would be greatly appreciated. This is just my view on this aspect of George and Angelina's relationship. In my mind she didn't go out with him because she still loved Fred. She went out with him on one Yule Ball date and I don't think that qualifies as a girlfriend. I always imagined it being Angelina that helped George get out of whatever type of grief he was in after Fred's death. **

**Please review. I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks to everyone who does! **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
